This invention relates to plastic jars for cosmetics and, more particularly, to a new and improved cosmetic jar of three-part construction.
Cosmetics, such as moisturizer creams, cleansing creams, under make-up creams, facial masks and the like are sold typically in plastic jars. The jars are distinguished by their color and by the prominence of the trademarks and/or trade names affixed to the jars. They are not distinguishable on the basis of their shapes.
The most common form of cosmetic jar has a unitary construction. It includes a body having a generally cylindrical shape. One end of the jar is closed, while the other end terminates in an externally threaded neck portion. The neck portion is designed to threadedly receive an internally threaded circular cap.
Another common jar has a two-part construction, consisting of one jar mounted within and retained by an outer jar. Both the inner and outer jars have open ends and closed ends which are joined together through a frictional engagement. The open end of the outer jar abuts against a circumferential bead formed on the inner jar, while the open end of the inner jar terminates in a threaded neck portion which is adapted to receive a circular cap. The advantages that this type jar has over the jar of one-part construction are increased durability and increased strength.
A third type jar, this one of three-part construction is disclosed in Italian Pat. No. 14409/68. It consists of an outer jar which opens at one end into a threaded neck portion and which is closed at its other end by a separately molded base member. A receptacle or bowl into which the cosmetic is supplied, is mounted within and supported by the outer jar.